The Successors
by hobo joe1
Summary: The successors of the Straw Hat Fleet go on an adventure! please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

The successors introduction, abilities, and prologue  
  
Characters  
  
Sam: Luffy's grandson. Age: 17 Andrew: Disciple of Roronoah Zoro. Age:16 Erin: Grandson of Sanji. Age: 18 Gabriel: Likes to be called Gabe. Admirer of Nami and tries to be just like her..... except for the female part. Age: 17 Daniel: Son of Usopp. Perpetual lying runs in the family.  
  
Abilities Sam: Ate a Gum-Gum crumb. Andrew: Practices the 3 sword style. Erin: Cooking skills and inherits the leg strength. Gabriel: Great thievery and navigation skills. Daniel: Good aim and lying skills.  
  
Prologue  
  
"We're taking water fast!" Luffy yelled. Two months later.... at the Party's Bar, the future successors of the Straw Hat Fleet were sitting on stools as they listened to the daughter of Makino talking. "As you are aware, you are the heirs of the Straw Hat Fleet. Sam, here are the items given to you in the will.""Just some crumb from a fruit, wait there's more! A deed to a ship! Yes! "Andrew, here's yours.""Swords and rice! Awesome!" "Erin."" Great recipes! And leg exercises!""Gabriel.""Maps! Gems! Coins! Incomplete sentences!""Wait. Why are we getting this?" Sam questioned. "Well, the fleet, is missing.""What!?""They left two months ago, as you may have noticed.""Yeah and?""You're the new fleet.""Cool!"After they walked out of Party's Bar they got packed, got the ship, and left tiny Windmill Village. 


	2. The Successors chapter 2

The Successors Chapter 1  
  
Two weeks after they left town in there ship, The Going Merry II, the successors had no food. " I'm starving!" Sam screamed. Hey, I have that crumb! He thought. Sam made his way to said crumb. "Food! Aw I ate it! Bitter!" The door opened. " You okay Sam? I heard screaming." "Yeah, I'm okay Erin." " I'll be on deck." When Erin left, Sam fell asleep. The next morning.. "Sam! Wake up!" Gabe yelled. "What! I was dreaming I was the Pirate King!" "Marines are bombarding the ship!" "Oh, okay!" When they got on deck, a cannonball was heading towards Sam! Next chapter: A mysterious Marine Captain appears! And his name starts with a K!! Or a C, I'm not really sure. 


	3. The Successors chapter 3:Captain Koby!

The Successors Chapter 2  
  
"Ow, that hurt!" Sam yelled. The cannonball bounced off Sam! "Gabe, get us out of here!" "Aye aye!" "Hey Daniel, who's the commander of that ship?" Sam asked. "Captain Koby." "Grandpa Luffy told me about a kid named Koby he saved. The kid vowed to be a Marine Captain even if he ended up becoming enemies with Grandpa." As Sam was saying that he was being tied up along with his crew. "Dammit!" "Nice to see you again Luffy." Captain Koby said. "Luffy's my Grandpa. Do have any food? And if so could we have some?" (A/N Sam is a lot smarter than Luffy) "Yes." "Huzzah! Food!" The crew yelled in unision. "Since you haven't done anything yet, I'll actually give you the food." "cool!" "There's no punishment as well." "Awesome!" And with that, the Marines and the Pirates took separate paths. 


	4. The Successors chapter 3:Captain Koby!

The Successors Chapter 2  
  
"Ow, that hurt!" Sam yelled. The cannonball bounced off Sam! "Gabe, get us out of here!" "Aye aye!" "Hey Daniel, who's the commander of that ship?" Sam asked. "Captain Koby." "Grandpa Luffy told me about a kid named Koby he saved. The kid vowed to be a Marine Captain even if he ended up becoming enemies with Grandpa." As Sam was saying that he was being tied up along with his crew. "Darnit!" "Nice to see you again Luffy." Captain Koby said. "Luffy's my Grandpa. Do have any food? And if so could we have some?" (A/N Sam is a lot smarter than Luffy) "Yes." "Huzzah! Food!" The crew yelled in unision. "Since you haven't done anything yet, I'll actually give you the food." "cool!" "There's no punishment as well." "Awesome!" And with that, the Marines and the Pirates took separate paths. 


	5. Bad dreams and bad discoveries

The Successors Chapter 4: Bad dreams and bad discoveries  
  
"Food! Give me that shredded beef and rice bowl!" Sam yelled. Sam, Erin, Gabe, Andrew, and Daniel all ate their fill. Later that night, Sam was tossing and turning in his sleep. He was dreaming about being attacked, captured, and bonked on the head repeatedly. "Sam, Sam, SAM!" "Aaaahhh!" Sam woke up screaming. "You okay?" Erin asked. "We tried slapping you, grabbing and then shaking you, and punching you. I finally yelled in your ear and it looks like it worked." "Oh, okay, I was having a nightmare. Man, now my head hurts." "Well at least your not having that bad dream anymore." "No more Grande Monterey Jack cheese enchiladas before bedtime for me. Good night." Sam said. After everybody woke up later, got dressed, and went on deck, they noticed a town in the distance. "Hey guys, remember when the cannonball bounced off me? Well I think the crumb I got in Grandpa's will turned me into rubber!" " I think that enchilada gave you more than nightmares, it gave you hallucinations! I've gotta try that." Gabe said. "No really, look!" Sam stretched his arm up to the crow's nest, and prepared to do a Gum-Gum Rocket. "My Grandpa showed me this when I was little. Well, here goes nothing.Gum-Gum Rocket!" "Gum-Gum.?" Andrew said. "Don't wanna know." Erin replied. "Wooh-hoo!" Sam yelled. "Oh jeeze, I overshot it!" Sam landed in the water. "Help!" Sam yelled. The crew pulled Sam up. "Strange, I could swim just fine before I ate that crumb." "Weird." "I guess I'll never be able to swim again. Man, that sucks!" Sam exclaimed. "Hey, I see a harbor! Get ready to dock guys!" Daniel yelled. 


End file.
